


【鸣扉】【柱扉】共享情人系列

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Uzumaki Naruto/Senju Tobirama, 千手柱间/千手扉间, 漩涡鸣人/千手扉间
Kudos: 43





	【鸣扉】【柱扉】共享情人系列

“现在下课。”扉间淡淡瞥了一眼坐在第一排的学生，收拾东西准备走人。

“等等。”鸣人笑着站起来。“老师我还有问题。”

整个教室的人已经走得差不多了，扉间站在讲台后站着，眼睁睁看着鸣人走上讲台。

“老师。”鸣人亲热地靠近自己的指导教授。左手指着书本上的一行字，右手揽住了老师的腰。“这个我不太懂。”

扉间微微皱了皱眉，仔细一看，是一行图片注解，顿时觉得又好气又好笑。但是他很快笑不出来了。因为鸣人火烫的掌心已经伸进他衬衫里，紧紧贴在他的后腰上，似有若无地摩擦着。

“你……”扉间侧过头想警告一下他年轻的学生，以及年轻的“追求者”。

视线刚刚触及鸣人蔚蓝色的纯净眼眸，鸣人柔软的唇就已经印在了他的唇上。

鸣人的嘴唇和他整个人的感觉完全不一样，明明是性子活泼又热烈，但是嘴唇出奇得柔软，温温的，像是小动物乖巧舔舐时候的无辜舌尖。

扉间身体僵硬了一秒，在对方用唇快速扫了一下他的唇瓣的时候，及时推开了对方。

“别胡闹。”扉间抬头瞟了眼安装在教室顶端的监控器。

“没有监控器就可以吗？”鸣人摸了摸嘴角，笑得天真无邪。

扉间心里叹了口气，表面不动声色。“你还是学生，还有很多可能。我之前就说过了。——你现在的感情只是一种暂时的迷恋。你……”

“可是我已经二十二了老师。”鸣人眨了眨纯稚的眼眸，笑着打断了扉间的话。“法律上我可以吸烟，可以喝酒，也可以操自己喜欢的人。”

——“而且，我很清楚自己的感情。”

扉间的耳朵腾得红了，他有些难堪地别过头。最近的年轻人难道都说话这么直白奔放？他不清楚。尤其是他眼前这个，睁着一对纯稚的眼睛，说着这种不着边际的话。

上次告白的时候，鸣人就将他堵在墙角，身体靠上来附在他耳边说道：“老师我喜欢你。待会儿下课后可以在教室里干你吗？”

当时他惊愕地一句话都说不出。

鸣人亲昵地咬了咬他通红的耳朵。“没办法，我见到老师的第一眼，就想在全班面前操哭你。”

最后他狼狈不堪地逃离了现场。

鸣人伸出手将他老师的脸捧住，迫使他正视自己的眼睛。他的老师总是想着逃避，他只好主动一点，免得这只猎物从他手掌心溜走。“老师，不用怕。监控器不会录音不是吗？您可以说实话。”

还有什么好说的？他能说的话早就苦口婆心说完了。扉间怔怔地看着鸣人真诚又炽热的眼眸，感觉自己在一步步沦陷在那片蔚蓝色的深海中。

“但是……我们是师生，而且我比你大整整了七岁。你其实了解的只是我的一个侧面。”扉间努力地找回一些神智。

“老师真是不诚实呢。为什么要找这些借口。”鸣人笑嘻嘻地捏了捏老师的脸颊。“我可是看了哟。”

扉间的眼底生出一丝紧张和警惕。他的嗓子有些发干：“你看见了什么？”

鸣人吻了吻老师的嘴角，凑在老师耳边轻轻地说：“我看见柱间教授在夜晚的教室里，把你按在讲台上操你。那时候你还哭了。喊着哥哥，停下。对不对。”

扉间浑身一震猛然间后退一步。

他没想到会被自己的学生看到。

“所以，难道我就不可以吗？”鸣人踮起脚尖，开始啃老师的肩膀。“老师愿意给自己的亲生哥哥操，难道不愿意满足一下自己的学生吗？”

鸣人感受着扉间颤抖着的僵硬身躯，放缓了语调诱哄着：“其实很舒服的对吧。我会很温柔的，老师。”

“你也不想——自己的事情被所有人知道吧？”他恶意地吸吮出一个暗红色的吻痕。这是他对柱间教授传递的信号。——原本属于您一个人的猎物，今后将多一个人来品尝。

扉间闭上了眼睛，任由自己的学生将手伸进了自己的私处揉弄。他的下身已经不由自主地站了起来。

夏末傍晚的热风传堂而过，暖橙色的夕阳打在光亮的黑板上，无声地目睹着隐藏在讲台阴影下的隐秘情事。

鸣人收回手，他虚握着一手的白色体液，缓缓张开在老师的眼前展示了一下，把将要滴落的精液抹在了老师泛起潮红的脸颊。

“我是不是没有说谎？老师。”鸣人收回手，舔了舔手掌上粘稠的液体。“是不是很舒服？”

“现在轮到老师你来满足我了。”


End file.
